muppet_production_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Muppet Caper Flashback Anniversary
The Great Muppet Caper Flashback Anniversary is to be an upcoming flashback anniversary special starring Emma Thompson, Pierce Brosnan, David Bradley, Jim Broadbent, Maggie Smith, Robert Pattinson, Cate Blanchett, Emma Watson, Bonnie Wright, Katie Leung, Ian McKellen, Michael Gambon, Robbie Coltrane and Toby Jones. Also starring the voice performing talents from Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Stephanie D'abruzzo, Louise Gold, John Tarteglia, Ryan Dillon, Raymond Carr, Julianne Buescher and Louise Gold. Plot Summary Kermit and the Muppet friends flash back to their times during The Great Muppet Caper (1981). Live Human Cast Members * Emma Thompson as Lady Holiday, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from Dianna Rigg respectively) * Pierce Brosnan as Nicky Holiday, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from Charles Grodin respectively) * David Bradley as Mike Tarkanian, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from the late Jack Warden respectively) * Jim Broadbent as Neville, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from John Cleese respectively) * Maggie Smith as Dorcas, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from the late Joan Sanderson respectively) * Robert Pattinson as the Bus Conductor, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from the late Tommy Godfrey respectively) * Cate Blanchett as the Prison Guard, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from the late Peggy Aitchison respectively) * Emma Watson as Marla, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from Erica Creer respectively) * Bonnie Wright as Carla, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from Kate Howard respectively) * Katie Leung as Darla, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from Della Finch respectively) * Ian McKellen as the Busy Man by the Pond, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from the late Robert Morley respectively) * Michael Gambon as the Disheveled Gentleman, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from the late Peter Falk respectively) * Robbie Coltrane as the Truck Driver, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from the late Peter Ustinov respectively) * Toby Jones as the Gentleman at the Dubonnet Club, in a flashback sequence (succeeding from the late Reginald Thomason respectively) Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Floyd, Crazy Harry, Lew Zealand, Horace (1 of Link Hogthrob and Denise's sons), Pops, Uncle Deadly, Sweetums and Louis Kazagger (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Marvin Suggs, Animal, Sam and Oscar (cameo appearance) (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Randy and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny, Bobo, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, the Swedish Chef, Jasper (another 1 of Link Hogthrob and Denise's sons) and Andy (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Beaker, Bobby Benson, Boris (another 1 of Link Hogthrob and Denise's sons) and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler, Lips, Link Hogthrob, Twitch, Foo-Foo and Bethany (Kermit and Miss Piggy's green pig daughter) (voices) * Stephanie D'abruzzo as Doris and Skeeter (voices) * John Tarteglia as Goggles (voice) * Ryan Dylan as Mulch, Polly Lobster and Kermit Jr. (Kermit and Miss Piggy's pink frog son) (voices) * Raymond Carr as Clifford (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig and Sophie (Link Hogthrob and Denise's daughter) (voices) Transcript ''The Great Muppet Caper Flashback Anniversary'' transcript Category:Flashback Anniversary specials Category:Television specials